Just Friends
by dramaqueenchris405
Summary: FULL SUMARRY INASIDE..... But I will say it's an onshot, a friendship onshot. and a slight bit of Jackson&Melissa. Please R&R!


**A/N:Ok this is an on shot of friendship, the friendship of Melissa and Eric. This takes place during Hotel Tango, I think it was the last part of it. When at night on the beach, Jackson was tending to the fire, Abby was somewhere. Jory was taking care of Ian, and Mel and Eric were sitting next to each other staring out onto the ocean. Let's take a step back, did Melissa and Eric have a conversation while sitting next to each other, well in my story they did.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Just Friends 

They had all just finished diner. Abby and Jory hardly ate because they were trying to help Ian eat; it was hard for him because his fever seemed to be getting higher.

Time had passed and now Jackson and Eric were by the fire. Abby was having a bit more food, Jory was taking care of Ian, and Melissa was a little farther away starring out into the dark sea.

Eric stared at her and squinted his eyes, and sighed he dusted off his pants and walked down towards her.

"Hey." He said quietly as he sat down next to her.

Melissa slowly looked up. "Hi" she said shyly." She then turned her attention back to the ocean.

Silence was between them. Melissa felt the urgency to explain herself. She was scared after saving Eric in the water; It scared her so much that she got angry at him finally stood up to him. She new it was right to do whats she did but she felt as though to explain her actions.

"Eric." Began Melissa As she turned her head to face him. "let me explain something to you."

Eric looked up curiously at her.

"When I said to you yesterday that It was Survival of the Fittest I meant it. But you have to understand all this time we've been here like I've said: I've done nothing but protect you. And I've saved your life, what twice now?" Melissa's tone was calm as she spoke.

"So the next time I get into trouble your not going to help?" he asked.

"Eric. hopefully you won't get into trouble again. But if you do, you need to try and take responsibility for your actions this time." Said Melissa clearly.

Eric nodded and was about to get up but Melissa grabbed his arm.

"Eric. still though, I will always be there for you but from now on you need to start saving yourself. Does that make any sense?" questioned Melissa.

"It does make sense." He said.

"Okay." Said Melissa.

"So what are we?" Eric asked.

"Huh?" asked Melissa.

"Before this trip-" Eric said but wa cut off.

"Adventure." Melissa added.

"Okay adventure. But anyway we were never friends; of course I've known you since pre school but we were never talked. only for school work and projects we were assigned to do togeather." Said Eric.

"Eric. Officially starting now were friends. If that's okay with you?" asked Melissa.

Eric grinned.

"Perfect." He said.

Melissa smiled.

"Now." Eric began. "I'm not really the touchy kind of guy like Nathan is-" said Eric.

Melissa pouted and hit him in the arm.

"We'll he is!" protested Eric. "But, well what I'm about to do probably will never happen again…" Eric said.

"What are you going to do?" asked Melissa.

Eric chuckled and slowly reached up is arm and rapped it around Melissa's shoulder. He gave her a small hug and released.

--------------

Jackson saw this happen. The hug.

-------------

Letting go he smiled at her.

"Eric you feeling okay, you just hugged me." Laughed Melissa.

"I'm feeling good Mel." Eric said.

Then Eric patted her on the shoulder and stood up to check on Ian then headed over towards Jackson.

"Hey I think we should keep moving because-" began Eric.

"Hey umm why did you hug Melissa?" asked Jackson.

Through the fire Eric could see Jackson seem a bit jealous.

"Relax lover boy, She's all yours. Me and Melissa are just friends." Laughed Eric.

* * *

**A/:N It just came to me this little friendship onshot. I hoped also the Jackson/Melissa fans liked the little Jackson jealousy thing i added to it. K Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thx. **


End file.
